1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the disclosure relates to a teaching system, a robot system, and a teaching method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, there is known a teaching system that generates teaching data while simulating the operation of a robot. This teaching system generates the teaching data while causing operation of a three-dimensional model of a robot or the like on a virtual space, which reconfigures (reproduces) the actual workplace.
The teaching data in the above-described teaching system is, for example, operation path data of the robot in the case where the robot accesses a target object while following the retreated position from an obstacle specified by an operator (for example, see JP-A-2012-24867).